


Worst Day Of My Life

by Pastelportalghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha Kryptos, Alpha Mabel Pines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Ford Pines, Beta Stan Pines, Beta Tad Strange, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Has Panic Attacks, Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines are Parents, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Blood, Demon Kryptos, Demon Pregnancy, Demon Tad Strange, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional bill cipher, Fluff and Smut, Half Succubus Bill Cipher, King Bill Cipher, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Omega Bill Cipher, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bill Cipher, Possessive Dipper Pines, Praise Kink, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Dipper Pines, Scent Kink, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tail Sex, Tail Worship, Trans Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Dipper Pines, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, pansexual Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelportalghost/pseuds/Pastelportalghost
Summary: After 8 years of Bill Cipher being defeated by the young Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines come back to stay along with Dipper having to deal with his own problems only to find out that Bill is no longer a small annoying yellow triangle and Bill's problems might be bigger.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Life Sucks...

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this story from one of my favorite singers songs Alec Benjamin.  
> Worst Day Of My Life

_'So cold, where am I? It's so dark why can't I open my eye?'_ Finally his eyes open? _'Two eyes, but why two? I feel strange, what's going on?'_ He tried moving but got wacked with something long and black. "Ow! The hell was that?! Wait..." he looked at himself.

"No..." he whispered. "No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening, he'll kill me easily in this form, I'll fucking be killed! No godamn it, **NOOOOO!!** " He yelled. He curled up in a ball and wrapped his wings and tail around himself and cried in his hands. "A *sniff* fucking *hiccup* o-omega...*sniff*" he said to himself and he soon passed out from crying.

* * *

When he woke up he decided he needed clothes for his new 'meatsack'. He used magic to make a yellow sweater, black skinny jeans, and black leather combat boots. He then temporarily hide his wings as cipher codes on his arms to blend in with his cipher wheel on his back. He had no luck with his tail though, and that's when he saw him. 

"Pinetree?" He whispered. Dipper then turned around and saw him in the bushes. "Shit!" He shouted after being seen and started running. He turned his head and saw him right behind him. "Fuck!" He squeaked. That's when he tackled him to the ground. 

"G-get off of me damn it!" He stuttered. "Stay," Dipper growled as he bared his fang's at him causing him to whimper. _'Oh God he's an alpha. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.' He_ thought to himself as he nodded his head still whimpering. He then started to sniff him causing him to become confused. "What are you-" he was then cut off by him licking his neck and then he bit him... "S-stop no pl-please..." he begged. Then he realized he was drinking his blood by the moans Dipper was making and the blood flowing from his body and into Dipper's mouth. 

"Ah, hah, ha," Bill moaned while trilling softly. He chirped with pleasure as he purred from the foreign feeling in his neck. "Hah, Pinetree..." he moaned and then he passed out from blood loss. 

* * *

When he came to he could hear voices around himself. "I saw him in the bushes near the Shack and then I just couldn't resist..." said one voice. "That doesn't give you permission to bite him Dipper. Not only did you steal his blood, but you managed to mark the poor guy in the process, and we don't even know what or who he is!" another voice yelled. "Mm, what happened?" Bill said looking around. "Uh guys he's awake!" A female voice squeaked. "Pinetree what did he say you did to me?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "BILL!!!" they yelled. "Yeah I forgot to mention that he called me Pinetree," Dipper said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You what!" Yelled a voice that belonged to Stan.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't able to think straight at that moment when it happened," Dipper replied. "Um so does that make him a beta or an omega?" asked Mabel. "Omega..." he whimpered just from thinking about it as his wings came out without tearing his sweater and he hid inside them, wrapping his tail around himself.

"Um, Bill are you alright?" Mabel asked. "*Sniff* yes," he replied. "Are you crying?!" she asked surprised. "*Sniffle* no *sniff*," he said his voice muffled by his wings. "Bill we can all hear you crying," she said.

"Shooting *sniff* Star I swear on *cough, cough* Axolotl I'm not *sniffle* crying," he said. "Dipper help me," she said turning to him. Dipper walked over and put his hand on Bill's wing causing him to flinch and instinctively lean into the touch.

"C'mon out Bill," Dipper said rubbing his wing.

He purred from the action and slowly opened his wings revealing that he was in fact not crying. Dipper looked at him and noticed his face was flushed and he immediately put his hand on his forehead. "He has a fever but I don't know what's wrong with his nose," he finally said as he took his hand away. Bill quickly grabbed it and put it back on his forehead. "It's called allergies Pinetree," he said and closed his eyes and sighed from the coolness of Dipper's hand. 

"Then how'd you get a fever?" Mabel asked. "Cause Dipper marked him. Kid go ahead and take him upstairs, he's gonna need to be in bed for this," Stan said.

"Life sucks..." Bill grumbled.


	2. Is this feeling called love?

Bill laid in bed curled up in a ball whimpering from the pain all over his body. "This pain isn't hilarious Pinetree..." Bill whimpered softly looking up into his eyes. "*Sigh* I'm sorry Bill I didn't mean it. I just didn't have control of myself at the moment and I know that isn't a good enough excuse for what I did to cause this amount of pain," Dipper said apologizing for his mistake. 

"It's okay," Bill said accepting the apology and snuggled up into the alphas cooling embrace.

"Y'know, you were actually the first person I ever bit," Dipper murmured. "Really? What did it taste like?" Bill asked as he rubbed the now healing mate mark. Dipper started to purr at the memory and began to rub Bill's wings making him trill with pleasure and snuggle closer. "It was sweet, rich, creamy, and quite heavenly. Way better than bagged human blood, but that doesn't coun-," Dipper was soon cut off by Bill swiftly straddling him and you could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

"You mean it?" Bill asked purring loudly his tail swaying side to side and his wings fanned out. In that moment all thoughts flew out the window as Dipper swapped their positions and kissed him deeply and passionately. When he pulled away a string of saliva went with him leaving them a panting mess.

"Yes," he finally said. Bill then barred his neck for him as he assured him that he won't pass out this time. "Are you sure?" Dipper asked. "Yes, _**alpha**_..." Bill purred. Dipper leaned in towards his neck and inhaled his sent. Oh how easily he got addicted to his scent he thought. He began to lick his scent gland preparing to bite when all of a sudden the door burst open showing Mabel.

Bill's reflexes kicked in and he swiftly wrapped his wings around the both of them right as Dipper bit him. "Hah, ah, ha, Pinetree, hn, y-your sister is at the d-door, aaah _**ALPHA**_!!!" Bill moaned trilling and purring with pleasure and approval. Mabel just blushed from embarrassment as Bill's wings unfurled and showed Dipper licking the wound clean of blood as it healed showing Bill panting heavily. 

"Um, Ford's looking for you bro..." Mabel said as she looked away from the scene in front of her.

Dipper pulled away licking his lips and looked at her. "Tell him I won't be needing any today," he said as Bill started to purr while nuzzling him. "Okay that's cute," Mabel said. "Maaabel!" Dipper whined. "Dippeeer!" Mabel whined back. "Pft...ha, ha, ha!!!" They both laughed. "But seriously you two are cute together," she said. "Yeah, yeah, love you to sis," he said as he shooed her out. 

Dipper turned back to look at Bill and kissed him softly. Bill started purring louder through the kiss. He then pulled away and looked Dipper deep in the eyes.

"I think I love you..." he finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for me to post but I've had writers block for both my stories and my mom just got out of the hospital last week but I'll try to post longer chapters if I can get more ideas.


	3. Love You The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill finally confess their sexuality and feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter.

"Y-you love me?" Dipper finally said after what felt like hours but was only minutes. "Well my heart's beating fast against my chest. Go ahead feel," Bill said as he grabbed Dipper's hand and put it against his chest, but instead of feeling what he was meant to he felt something else. 

"Bill are you a girl?!" Dipper asked softly a little surprised. 

Bill's eyes widened beginning to water a little from an unfamiliar feeling, **_rejection_**... "I guess you could say it's another form of punishment from Axolotl..." Bill said as he confirmed what he was feeling. "Bill I don't care what you are, either your a boy a girl or both, your gay, bi, straight, non binary, asexual, lesbian, trans or whatever I'd still accept you. Plus to be honest I'm pansexual..." he said opening his arms for a hug.

Bill immediately flung himself into his arms and cried happy for being accepted. "I love you to..." Dipper whispered in his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know that I'm pansexual and I accept all sexualities out there and this short chapter is dedicated to you my little ghosts.


	4. Outrunning Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and this one is dedicated to another one of my favorite songs by Alec Benjamin:  
> Outrunning Karma  
> Jeez Bill your life sucks, but hey it gets better promise!

It's been two days since the incident and the confession and now Dipper and Bill were sitting in the living room with Dipper in Stan's chair and Bill in his lap watching T.V. While Bill was focusing on the show Dipper had an idea. He started to rub Bill's wings startling him from the screen making him turn to look at Dipper with a dark blush on his cheeks. 

"What are you up to?" He asked him. 

"Just admiring your beautiful wings," He replied with a innocent smile. "Uh, huh..." Bill said not trusting him one bit. "Just be careful they're sensitive. Oh and just so you know the nerves are attached to my chest so watch what you're doing or you'll definitely regret it, trust me," Bill said looking back at the T.V. 

A few minutes pass and Dipper starts to stroke Bill's tail making him gasp and turn to look and glare at him. "Your playing a dangerous game Pinetree," Bill said breathing heavily his blush returning tenfold. "Do you even know where those nerves are connected to cause I have a feeling you do, and I don't want to participate in this game at the moment or you'll be outrunning Karma," Bill breathed trying to be serious but failing. 

"I'm just messing with you Bill," Dipper said stopping what he was doing. As he said Bill's name Ford walked in and stopped in his tracks after hearing the name. Ford narrowed his eyes and looked at Bill while reaching for his gun. "Shit!" Bill shrieked halfway dodging the shot as it grazed his mate mark making him howl in pain. Dipper was up in an instant holding him and licking the wound clean while resisting the urge to bite. 

Bill whimpered from the pain as he clung to Dipper. "Great now I'm the one outrunning Karma," Bill said shaking. "Shhhhh, it's okay I gotcha," Dipper said soothing him while giving Ford a death glare. 

" ** _How dare you harm my mate_** ," Dipper's alpha self seethed.

Ford shivered not hearing Dipper's alpha side in a long time. "That's who Mabel was talking about, I thought she was talking about a girl!" Ford said surprised. "Well Sixer if it makes you feel any better physically I am a girl," Bill said softly due to the discomfort in his neck and the embarrassment from telling anyone else besides Dipper.

Ford sputtered from the new information. "That's impossible unless... Bill who did you possess this time?!" Ford asked demanding to know. "No one this is my body, and sadly it's female..." Bill said trailing off. "Then what's with the wings and tail?" Ford asked getting excited to know more information on the demon. 

"Your smart why don't you figure it out," Bill said storming out of the room, and if you looked closer you could see tears. Dipper being his mate noticed instantly and glared at Ford. "If you must know it's because he's an omega, and I thought you knew this kind of stuff since you've been around him more," Dipper said going the same direction Bill went so he could comfort him. 

Dipper walked into the bedroom and saw Bill hugging his knees. Dipper walked over to him and sat down on the bed pulling him into a hug. Bill began to purr and started to nuzzle him. "Get some sleep Bill, we're leaving in the morning," Dipper said giving him a chaste kiss as Bill returned the affection back and chirped with approval. When they pulled apart Bill looked at him.

"Aren't you hungry? The smell of my blood surely must have gotten to you," Bill said. 

"I'll be fine," Dipper replied. "No you're not I can read minds remember, and besides it's no trouble. After all we both feel pleasure from it," Bill said as he sat in his lap and exposed his neck that's now halfway healed where you can still smell the scent of fresh blood. "Ooh, don't tease me love," Dipper moaned inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet scent of his blood. 

"Like I said _Mason_ , you'll be outrunning Karma..." Bill whispered lustfully. 


	5. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill leave the Shack for good and Bill goes in heat in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter that's all I'm gonna say.

Bill and Dipper had left around 5 in the morning cause it would take Dipper awhile to pack his things until Bill told him he could just teleport them. It was now 7:35 am and they came to the clearing where Bill was reformed and there stood a Eldritch mansion that had a familiar look to it. 

Bill had mentioned that his Fearamid could change its form to accommodate him, but Dipper didn't realize he meant this. "Do you like it?!" Bill asked happily as he spun around to look at him. "No," Dipper replied as he looked at a heartbroken Bill and walked up to him. 

"I love it," he said smiling warmly with his arms open. 

Bill squealed and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately as Dipper walked them inside shutting the door behind them with his foot. "Hah, ah, hah, bedroom," Bill panted and teleported them as Dipper trailed kisses down his neck. Dipper started to unbutton his shirt when his phone rang. 

"Maybe it's not important?" Dipper panted. 

No go it's fine I'll wait for you," Bill purred smiling. "You're to good for me," Dipper said kissing him on the forehead as he left the room. When Bill was sure he was gone he started panting heavily and took all of his clothes off and started to make a nest out of the pillows and blankets that had the most of Dipper's scent from his bed at the Shack. 

When Bill finished he was already leaking from his clit cerulean blue fluids that were the same color as his flames. He took his tail and slowly inserted it inside of himself and gasped in pleasure as he slowly fucked himself as he waited for his alpha to return.

"Hey babe I'm ba-" Dipper trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him. " _ **ALPHA...**_ " Bill's voice held a staticky sound to it. "Bill are you in heat? Wait dumb question of course you are, what I mean is how long have you been in heat?" Dipper asked as he quickly undressed himself. " _ **Since, hah, since this morning,"**_ Bill panted. "Oh Bill, why didn't you tell me?" Dipper asked as he finally got on the bed.

" _ **Di-didn't wanna b-be a burden,**_ " Bill panted. 

"Oh love, you're not a burden," Dipper said as he kissed him. "Your to wonderful to be a burden. Especially with a body like this," he said as he ran his hands down Bill's sides eliciting a gasp from him. " _ **Sides, hah, very sensitive**_ ," Bill panted. "And such beautiful wings," he continued as he rubbed his wings lovingly making Bill moan from the treatment. "And your tail, so lovely," he said as he stroked his tail after removing it from inside Bill causing him to whimper from the loss. 

"So gorgeous," he said as he finally entered him making them both moan in pleasure. Dipper looked at him waiting for the signal to move. " ** _Move_** , _"_ Bill said as he wiggled his hips. Dipper began to move at a slow pace. " **Faster** ," Bill panted and Dipper began to pick up his pace when he hit Bill's sweet spot making him see stars. " _ **O-OH FUCK, RIGHT THERE DADDY RIGHT THERE!!!**_ " Bill screamed in pleasure going to cloud 9.

Dipper pulled out to the tip and snapped back in full force hitting that spot repeatedly as Bill wrapped his legs around him to pull him in closer. Dipper, not thinking began to lick his nipples causing Bill to cry in pleasure from the new feeling in such a sensitive area. 

" _ **Ah Daddy deeper, fuck me deeper I want it all, hah!**_ " Bill cried in pleasure as he held Dipper closer to his chest as Dipper began to suckle his breast and pick him up to sit on his lap granting his wish and fucking him deeper. " _ **Alpha I...I'm gonna** **cum**_ ," Bill panted. Dipper pulled away from his chest with a pop and looked him in the eyes. 

_" **Cum for me my omega** ," he said in his alpha voice. _

_And he did causing Dipper's knot to pop in locking them together in place and to cum inside where you could see a small bulge in Bill's stomach. They fell on their side taking in the aftershock from their high as they panted._ ** _"I love you_** ," they both said as they waited for Bill's next heat to arrive as they held each other close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote a smut in a long time and the last time I did was also a billdip with someone on amino and it was my first yaoi, especially through a roleplay and that was months ago so I'm a little rusty. That's why I've been reading more billdip's to help me out, so I hope you enjoyed, bye my little ghosts!


	6. Cause It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has so many stressful future visions on top of all the stress going on in his life that he passes out from the pain caused by it to wake to some shocking news while Dipper finds out some important information about Bill leaving them both shocked in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to another one of my favorite songs by Alec Benjamin called Cause It Hurts.

"*Sniff* no, *hic*, no pl-please, *sniffle*, no don't touch me, *hic*, no stop. *Sniff* _**STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!**_ " Bill screamed waking up from a nightmare. "Bill are you okay?" Dipper asked concerned as he snuggled closer to him pulling him into a comforting embrace. 

"*Sniff* I had a *sniffle* nightmare one of my, *sniff*, one of my henchmaniacs ca-came for me to get revenge on, *hic*, on failing Weirdmageddon *hiccup*," Bill cried in Dippers bare chest. Bill had just gotten over his heat a few nights ago and has been having nightmares and future visions of their possible future, and some of them were pretty gruesome. Thankfully those visions were 3 out of 10 chances to happen. 

"Well how about this *nuzzles Bill's head*, we go ahead and get up *lifts chin and kisses lips softly*, go take us a relaxing warm bath *licks mate mark*, get ready for the day *purrs in ear*, and then we go to the mall and take your mind off it," Dipper said as he pulled Bill even closer to him. 

"I...I'd like that," Bill trilled softly as he purred happily in Dipper's cooling embrace.

* * *

Dipper had carried Bill into the bathroom after insisting he deserved a day off from stress and sat him on the vanity in the large bathroom. As he drew the bath water Bill started humming and gasped from having an idea. "Hey Pinetree do you think we could get a kitten?" Bill asked with excitement. Dipper turned to look at him.

"I don't see why not," he replied.

Bill squealed with delight at the vampire and jumped off the vanity trilling from happiness letting off his pheromones showing he's pleased as he hugged his alpha. "You smell so sweet," Dipper purred softly as he picked him up and sat them both down in the large tub.

Dipper soon began to wash Bill's back in slow soft circles and being gentle in washing his sensitive wings and tail. Bill trilled softly in appreciation towards Dipper's gentle scrubs. He then moved towards the front of Bill's chest washing his breast and stomach moving towards his crotch and washed carefully eliciting a gasp from Bill at the action. 

"Sorry," Dipper whispered. "I-it's okay," Bill panted. When Dipper finished he went ahead and started to wash Bill's hair thoroughly causing him to chirp. Dipper chirped back and rinsed his hair after washing it. When he was done Bill turned around and did the same for him purring the entire time. 

After their bath they dried each other off and got dressed. Dipper wore a red T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, blue converse, and a blue hoodie. But as Bill was putting on his clothes he noticed something different. "Hey Pinetree come check this out," he said as his wings fluttered. "What is it," he asked as he walked over. 

"Does it look like my breast are getting bigger?" He asked innocently. "Now that you mention it they do. Plus while I was washing you I happened to notice that they felt bigger," Dipper said. "Huh, well that's strange," Bill said as he finished getting dressed and hid his wings still not having any luck on his tail. 

"Well if it makes you feel better we can buy you some binder's and a packer," Dipper said as he brushed his hair and put on his signature pinetree hat. Bill walked up behind him and hugged him from behind kissing him on the cheek as he purred. 

"I love you," Bill purred in appreciation. "I love you too," Dipper purred back turning his head to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go first," Dipper asked as they walked inside the air conditioned mall. "Um, could we get ice cream?" Bill asked. "Sure, I've been wanting to try the new ice cream place since they opened, just never got the chance..." Dipper said murmuring the last bit to himself. "Oh... Well then let's go, hehe," Bill giggled as he grabbed his hand and pulled him along his tail swaying side to side happily. 

Dipper just shook his head and smiled at Bill's cuteness. "Maybe after getting our ice cream we can go and get those things I mentioned earlier at the mansion," Dipper said now walking next to Bill. "And you think I could get a bow tie and more clothes, because this was the only thing I was able to magic up to wear. Can't really seem to be able to use my magic at the moment for some reason cause it's kinda glitching out and I don't know how long I have till my wings appear," Bill said annoyed. 

"What about your tail, why can't you hide that?" Dipper asked.

"No idea, guess that's just cause I'm half succubus, not really sure..." Bill said trailing off. "Wait you're half succubus?!" Dipper whispered surprised. "Yeah... l thought I told you already," Bill said confused. "No you haven't told me," Dipper said as they reached the ice cream place and got their ice cream to go.

"Alright well do you want the short version or the fun one?" Bill asked as he licked his ice cream. "What's the fun one?" Dipper asked. "It's where I'm involved," said a male voice behind them. "I know that bread loving voice anywhere, Tad I thought you were dead!" Bill exclaimed as he gave Dipper his ice cream and went to hug him. "Dear cousin not even your Weirdmaggedon can kill me," he said as he hugged back. 

"When are you going to come back to the palace, I can't sit in your place on the throne forever," Tad said as he pulled back from the hug. "And I can see Axolotl has been giving you some trouble," Tad said as he got a good look at Bill. "But that's not the least of your problems. Bill have you heard what happened to Kryptos?" Tad asked concerned. "No, but I have been getting visions that one of my henchmaniacs are after me, but that was a 3 out of 10 possibility." Bill said trying not to worry himself about it.

"Well I'm currently buying clothes and will be going to the pet store if you want to you can tag along with us and catch up, how does that sound Pinetree?" Bill asked as he turned to look at his mate. "Doesn't bother me," he said seeing that Tad was family causing his inner alpha to calm down at the information he learned. 

"Well there's no need for you to buy clothes," he said as he snapped his fingers. "There, I had them sent to your mansion. Now finish your ice cream cause we have a new family members birthday to celebrate," Tad said as he walked ahead.

"So not only are you half succubus, your royalty and your cousins with Tad Strange as in the Tad Strange!" Dipper whispered in surprise. "Ha, you should see his true form," Bill said as he took his ice cream from Dipper and finished the last few bites as they reached the pet store that was conviniently in the mall.

As they walked in they immediately heard the cries of all the animals in the store. Bill's ears twitched when he heard a certain cry from the corner of the room. He grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him towards the sound. "Sweet Lucifer," Bill breathed as he looked at the ball of fur.

"Mason go get Tad," Bill said shooing him away.

"Oh, um, okay," Dipper responded as he left wondering why he was getting so serious that he used his real name, not that it bothered him or anything. Bill then called over a worker. "Excuse me but how much is it for this kitten?" Bill asked as he looked down at the crying fluffy black kitten that tried it best to get to him thinking it was his mother causing Bill to purr from its actions.

The woman just looked at him and sighed. "He was just born last night and his mother died giving birth to him and sadly his sibling didn't make it through the night which was a shock to us since this little guy right here was the runt of the two. So he will need to be bottle fed regularly, taken to the litter box and watched as he goes, and keep a close eye on him at all times." She said as she wrote down a list of items that would be needed.

"You got that Tad?" Bill asked turning to look at his cousin who was now standing behind the worker and looking at the list she wrote. "Yes," he said as he snapped his fingers and said items on the list were delivered to the mansion along with Bill getting out some gold.

"Sorry but this is all I was able to carry in my pockets so I hope it's enough for the items and this little cutie," Bill said as his tail some how was now being hugged by said kitten. "I have a crazy question," the woman finally said.

"And I might have a crazy answer," Bill replied. 

"Are you Bill Cipher, as in the Bill Cipher all powerful dream demon and creator of Weirdmaggedon?" the woman asked with an oddly excited tone. "Um, yes?" Bill said confused. The woman squealed in delight causing Bill to flinch. "Yeah, uh, can I just go ahead and get the papers so we can sign them and go?" Bill asked starting to get a headache from another future vision creeping up on him very painfully along with the womans squealing.

The woman finally calmed down and got the papers and Bill and Dipper signed them and left with the kitten with Tad not far behind. "So what did you name him?" Tad asked as he caught up to them. "Midnight," Bill said as he held said kitten close to his chest purring softly to him causing Midnight to purr as well.

All of a sudden Bill started to stumble his purring turning into whimpers of pain. Tad quickly took the kitten as Dipper caught Bill before he fell. "Bill? Bill what's wrong?" Dipper asked starting to panic. "Head..." Bill whimpered panting heavily. "Your head?" Dipper asked. "He's having an overload we need to get him somewhere safe," Tad said trying to stay calm.

"Can you teleport us?" Dipper asked desperately.

Tad shook his head sadly. "Not during something like this. When a demon has an overload of any kind it is to dangerous for them or another demon in their party to teleport. I'm sorry Dipper but we have to walk, do you know any place close that's safe for him?" Tad asked.

"The Shack!" Dipper exclaimed as he picked Bill up bridal style and carried him out the doors with Tad trailing behind.

* * *

They had made it to the Shack and Bill had passed out on the way there. Tad went to the door and knocked causing Mabel to answer. "Dipper! What happened?!" Mabel exclaimed not noticing Tad. "No time to explain just get Ford," Dipper said as he took Bill into his old room were he'd be more comfortable.

As Bill laid unconscious on the bed Ford walked in with all kinds of equipment that one would see in a hospital. "Why do you have a ultrasound machine?" Dipper asked confused and a bit concerned about what's going on.

"Has Bill gone into heat recently?" Ford asked as he gelled up the probe and turned the screen on the machine as he began to use the ultrasound on Bill making him shudder from the the coolness of it as he laid there unaware of what's going on. "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this?" Dipper asked worried for his mate.

"It has nothing to do with it. Before you up and left I smelled an omega getting ready to go into heat and the only omega that was in the Shack at the time was Bill," Ford said, and if you looked closely you could see a small smirk on his face and lucky for Dipper he saw it.

"Ford you bastard, what did you do to him?!" Dipper exclaimed when he saw his smirk become a smug grin. "I didn't do anything I'm not the one that got him pregnant," Ford said as you could see the tiny form inside of Bill's belly, and that's when Bill woke up. "Pinetree what's wrong?" Bill asked worried for Dipper when he saw that he was crying. 

He's never seen him cry and it made him want to kill whoever made him this upset that it would cause him to cry. "Congratulations Bill you're pregnant." Ford said not at all concerned about his grand nephew's sanity but the data he's collected from this. " _ **STANFORD PINES!!!**_ ," Bill growled in rage at seeing his poor Pinetree broken and hearing the thoughts that crossed Ford's mind about him doing tests on their child.

"Now I remember you telling me that only demons can get pregnant by other demons but since vampires are also a type of demon it's still possible after all," Ford said not afraid of the omega that's looking at him threateningly, but the thing is, is that he should be cause thats when Tad walked in and knocked him out.

"*Sigh* took you long enough," Bill huffed after calming down. He then laid his hand on his stomach and began to rub small shapes and patterns into it while trilling softly to himself. Dipper then rushed over and pulled Bill into a hug being careful not to crush him or the tiny baby growing inside of his belly.

"Tad can you send us home cause my magic's still glitching out and I think it's cause of this little one," Bill said while still rubbing his belly. "Sure," Tad said teleporting them back to the mansion.

* * *

Bill and Dipper were now laying in Bill's nest along with Midnight when Bill was having a sudden craving for something, and that something was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people that don't know vampires, succubi, and incubi, or just cubi for short are also a type of demon.


	7. I've Tasted Blood And I Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is starting to have cravings and the only thing that seems to satisfy him is Dipper's blood, and it seems bagged and animal blood doesn't satisfy him but only makes him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's slight smut in this chapter so just a fair warning.

"I'm sorry Dipper..." Bill whispered. "What, why?" Dipper asked as he was being straddled. Bill kissed Dipper's neck as an apology and began licking long strips. "B-Bill what are you doing?" Dipper stuttered. "Hungry," Bill murmured and then he bit down into Dipper's neck and started drinking.

"B-Bill! Nn, hah, hah, hah," Dipper panted while moaning as Bill began to grind his hips against him. Bill's tail was swaying side to side as he hungrily drank Dipper's blood his wings coming out of his back as his magic could no longer hide them as they fluttered happily from the warm feeling flooding his throat.

Dipper then grabbed Bill's tail and began stroking it causing Bill to shudder with pleasure and then Dipper stopped remembering what happened last time. Bill soon stopped drinking Dipper's blood and pulled away while looking into his eyes blood dripping from his lips.

"Still hungry," He murmured as he licked the blood from his lips and stopped grinding his hips into Dipper's. Bill looked down to Dipper's crotch and saw the large tent in his pants that he caused from his grinding and licked his lips at the sight of it. He expertly unbuttoned Dipper's pants pulling his boxers and pants down in one go causing Dipper to hiss at the air coming into contact with his dick.

"B-Bill wait! Oh fuuuck~" Dipper moaned while throwing his head back as Bill swallowed his dick whole and began to suck. Dipper then accidentally bucked his hips hitting the back of Bill's throat which only caused him to moan and suck harder.

Since Bill didn't have a gag reflex from him being a demon and half succubus it didn't bother him when Dipper constantly bucked his hips. As Bill was sucking Dipper's dick Dipper began to pull lightly at Bill's hair causing the demon to purr at the painful pleasurable feeling. Then with one final suck Dipper came with a cry of Bill's name as he fell back on the nest of pillows and blankets.

Bill just kept sucking until he got every last drop and swallowed it all when he was done when there was none left pulling back with a pop. "Delicious," Bill purred licking his lips clean of cum. "Bill what the actual fuck?" Dipper groaned as he sat up fixing his clothes only to see that Bill was crying.

"Bill what's wrong are you okay, is the baby okay?!" Dipper asked as he began to panic checking Bill to see if he was hurt. "*Sniff* I *hic* I took y-your blood *sniffle* without asking *hiccup* and even though I was *hic* craving it and *sniff* the baby was hungry *hiccup* i-it's still not a good *hic* excuse *sniffle*," Bill sobbed while rubbing his eyes.

"Bill it's fine you just surprised me is all," Dipper said as he stopped Bill from rubbing his eyes and kissed his tears away while purring in hopes to comfort him. "So along with cravings do demons also have mood swings while pregnant?" Dipper asked as he pulled away looking into his abnormal golden cat like eyes.

"Mnm, no," Bill murmured as he stopped crying shaking his head no as his blonde fluffy hair moved with him. "But I told Ford they did just to spite him," Bill said as he picked Midnight up and began to pet him. "Pft, why?" Dipper smiled just imagining it. He spilled my Margarita!" Bill exclaimed.

"Pft, ha, ha, ha, seriously?!" Dipper laughed. 

"What? It had Time Babies tears in it. Do you know how hard it is to get those without him throwing one of his tantrums? Really hard, and it has to be happy tears to make it taste right or else it'll just taste like piss," Bill cringed just thinking about it. "So what'll happen if a human like Ford had Time Babies tears?" Dipper asked. 

"He'd explode," Bill said wondering where this conversation was going and decided to peek into Dipper's mind. "Pinetree no!" Bill said laughing now too. "He made me cry!" Dipper was now tearing up from how hard he was laughing. "It doesn't mean you make him explode, he, he! Those are some dark thoughts Dipper Pines, quite messy to," Bill said calming down from his laughing fit. 

"Well I'm hungry. I haven't fed in about 8 days and that really isn't healthy and I saw some deer nearby the other day. Plus I noticed that the fridge is stocked with blood. Do you think Tad did that?" Dipper asked. "Knowing Tad probably," Bill said rubbing his belly after setting Midnight down. 

Dipper looked at him adoringly and leaned over and kissed him passionately. Bill then wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck and kissed him back as Dipper wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you and the baby still hungry?" Dipper whispered against his lips after they stopped kissing.

Bill nibbled on his bottom lip drawing blood in the process causing Dipper to lick it off. "A little," Bill whispered feeling ashamed of himself remembering what he did to Dipper not to long ago. "It's okay don't worry about it I'll bring home a rabbit for you to feed off of, okay?" Dipper said. "Okay," Bill agreed.

Dipper then let go of Bill and got off of the bed and left. "Are you hungry little one?" Bill asked Midnight while looking down at him. The kitten just meowed as if saying yes to it's mother. Bill snapped his fingers hoping his magic would work, but nothing happened.

"Come on sweetie let mommy have his magic please," Bill said rubbing his belly as he snapped his fingers again hoping his magic would work this time. All of a sudden Bill felt a surge of energy flow through himself and a small bottle of warm milk appeared in his hand.

He then looked down at his still flat stomach and whispered a small thank you and picked up Midnight and began feeding him. "You'd make a perfect mother," a voice whispered softly. "Well I am pregnant with our pup Pinetree, and how long are you gonna stand there and be a creep, it's not your thing," Bill smiled at Midnight as he set him down on the bed after he finished the bottle.

Dipper walked over to him and picked him up bridal style causing Bill to squeal in surprise. Dipper just chuckled getting a slap to the chest from Bill. "Pinetree your covered in blood what happened?" Bill asked turning Dipper's face to look at him. "I'm fine it's not mine I just got a few scratches I'll be alright," he said.

"Dipper..." Bill murmured worried for his mate. "Bill alphas are very territorial, and with you carrying our pup it's my responsibility to watch and guard you. It's just instinct. If it makes you feel better I'll let you heal me," Dipper said looking at Bill as they finally reached the large kitchen.

"What attacked you?" Bill whispered softly as he was set down. "A Gremloblin," Dipper said going over to the counter and grabbing the rabbit. All of a sudden they were no longer in the kitchen and Dipper was now sitting on the edge of the tub with a very out of breath Bill standing over him.

Bill furiously began to take off Dipper's shirt only to be stopped and Dipper took it off himself showing long deep gashes in the shape of claw marks on his chest. Bill stifled a sob trying hard not to have a panic attack from the sight. Bill began to heal him first while tears spilled from his eyes because if he cleaned him first the neurotoxins would set in and he didn't want to think about that.

After he healed him he cleaned him up of blood and noticed the 4 long scars that were now a permanent reminder on his chest. "Bill you need to feed after using all that magic your paler than normal," Dipper said putting his hand on his forehead making Bill lean into the touch. "And your hot!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I even brought some bagged blood if this wasn't enough," Dipper said handing him the rabbit and bagged blood that somehow managed to get in the bathroom with them. Bill graciously took the rabbit from his hands and bit into it and began to drink only to drop it and fall to the floor in front of the toilet and throw it back up.

Bill then reached for the bagged blood to test a theory he had and bit into it only to throw that up as well. He then grabbed Dipper's wrist who gave Bill a confused look but nodded nonetheless and Bill bit into him. Bill soon slowly pulled away and licked the blood clean.

"I had a theory and before you ask no demons don't get morning sickness. I can't drink animal or bagged blood, I can only drink yours or else I'll get sick and throw it back up. I'm sorry Dipper," Bill said looking into Dipper's brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering Bill did not turn into a vampire the baby is feeding off of his blood making him need to drink Dipper's blood to satisfy him.


End file.
